1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to arc heaters and more particularly it pertains to a specific gap construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Self stabilizing arc heaters usually comprise two cylindrical, axially aligned electrodes having a small axial gap therebetween. An electric arc energized from a convenient external source of electrical power is struck in the gap between the cylindrical electrodes. Gas is introduced through the gap and any solid material is introduced at another inlet location and passed through the arc chamber and the outlet end thereof under the pressure of the jet gas developed in the arc chamber. A problem incurred with radially disposed annular gaps has been the undesired entrance of solid particles into the gap as the particles move through the arc chamber. Such particles usually accumulate in certain zones of the gap, causing erosion of the materials of construction and in addition adversely affecting the electrical breakdown of the gap, thereby reducing the overall efficiency of the arc heater.
Associated with the foregoing has been a problem of adherence of solid particles to the inner surface of the cylindrical electrode, resulting in reduced efficiency and product yield.